


Call You By Your Name

by soberdaydream



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberdaydream/pseuds/soberdaydream
Summary: Stratus/ArK，斜线前后有意义，愿者上钩的车车。





	Call You By Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> 如有不适请及时点X，作者不会为眼瞎和心灵创伤负责:)

Ethan本来以为这只是个普通的邀请，队里大家的关系很好，尤其是宋俊和和洪渊俊，两位从第一赛季就驰骋赛场的哥哥总是又耐心又温柔，加上都说着一口流利的英语，很快就带着全队人嘻嘻哈哈的熟络起来。比起总是神秘消失的宋俊和，平时以基地为家的洪渊俊跟Ethan交流的更多，无论是游戏中的报点集火还是需要营业时候一起去拍摄，甚至休息时候相约去吃韩餐，Ethan渐渐习惯了身边有这个来自东方哥哥的陪伴。他以为洪渊俊这次又是要给他分享有趣的段子或者是要求帮忙解释一些俚语的用法，所以什么也没多想，穿着短裤光着脚就跑到了洪渊俊的房间里。

如果有后悔药，Ethan可能会考虑下，是压根就不要接受这个邀请，还是先回屋找出自己高中毕业时候准备的唯一一套正装穿上再去？

打开房门的时候Ethan愣了一下，平时的洪渊俊总是穿着不怎么合身的运动装，大了最少一个码的T恤和裤子好像是挂在稻草人身上一样随风晃荡。但是这会儿洪渊俊穿着他黑色丝绸质感的睡袍，半躺靠在床头盯着手机。短短的睡袍根本盖不住他两条纤细的长腿，几乎完全都露在了外面。他应该是刚洗过澡，头发也没有像平时那样随意在额前垂着，被一股脑全部梳到了后面。卧室的灯光有点暗，手机屏幕上的亮光全部映在他的脸上，Ethan能看见他微微撅着的嘴。

“嘿Ark，怎么了？”他走到洪渊俊的床边，自然的坐了下来。

洪渊俊抬起头，“哦Ethan啊，”他眼里的笑意温柔的像月光下的湖水，抿着嘴举着手机把屏幕对着Ethan“来帮我看看这张照片好不好看”。

Ethan看了一眼屏幕，白皙的脸庞上立刻挂上了红晕。屏幕上显示的照片一看就是洪渊俊刚完成的自拍，那件睡袍半挂在肩头，胸膛全部露着。最主要是洪渊俊的表情，他歪着头，半张着嘴，脸上写满了诱惑与欲望。

“嗯……这照片可真，艳丽？……”他不知道该如何又不说脏话又能表达心中对于照片里洪渊俊迷人状态的赞美。正在刚成年的Ethan苦苦思索一个合适的词汇时候，洪渊俊直接抱了上来。浓郁的沐浴露的气味冲击着Ethan的大脑，他一瞬间有点反应不过来到底他的东方哥哥是怎么了，但是很快，有只不老实的手就坦明了目的，那只正手慢慢的从Ethan肩头滑向胯下。

“Ethan想和哥哥共度良宵吗？”第一遍是韩语说的，Ethan云里雾里，随后洪渊俊又俯下身，咬着Ethan的耳朵，用英语又慢慢的说了一遍：“我说，你想不想，和我，共度良宵？”

Ethan沉默的点了点头，他觉得可能自己是被撒旦诱惑了，只是这个撒旦，有着一张这么清秀的脸，这么纤细的身材，这么甜美的声音，这么温柔的性格。

“你还是个处男，对不对？”洪渊俊在拉过Ethan之前用陈述的语气说出了问句。Ethan只能又点点头，“那么，我们从吻开始吧。”

两只手猛地捧起了Ethan的脸，一个温柔的吻直接落在了唇上。洪渊俊的嘴唇有点凉，也可能是Ethan的脸热的发烫。Ethan先是手足无措了一下，然后慢慢的抬起了手，把洪渊俊拥进怀里。这个拥抱像是给了洪渊俊鼓励，他开始主动的进攻，用舌头去挑逗Ethan，直到他也给予回应。有着一头金发的Ethan似乎在这方面很有天赋，很快洪渊俊就被亲的晕乎乎的，他一头栽到床上，又随便扭动两下脱掉了睡袍。Ethan也迅速脱了衣服，把手撑在洪渊俊的肩膀两侧，一边舔舐他的耳垂一边说，“教教我，怎么用韩语喊你的名字，不要Ark，我要叫你的名字。”

“渊，听起来像年轻的发音，俊，六月的那个。”

“渊俊……你的名字听起来像诗的一行，”Ethan喃喃的说，“我好喜欢你的名字。”

洪渊俊笑的更灿烂了，“喜欢的话，你可以多叫，不过现在，”他把Ethan的脸又扳到自己面前“先省着吧。”他从枕头底下摸出一片安全套塞进Ethan手里，又拿出来润滑剂挤在手指上，自己摸着就开始扩张。Ethan羞得满脸通红，但是还是直起身子开始戴套。尺寸有点不合适，不过这会让也顾不上讲究那么多了，他戴好之后看着洪渊俊已经一脸陶醉的在开拓自己后穴。青涩的少年想起了高中里私下流传的杂志和视频资料，猛吸了一口气像是给自己鼓劲，也抓过润滑剂往自己手指上挤了一些。确认整根食指都挂上了厚厚一层润滑剂之后，他轻轻的把自己手指抵在洪渊俊埋在自己后穴的两根手指中间，然后猛地用力。突然多一根手指的加入不只让洪渊俊穴口的扩张变得困难，带给他心理上的体验更是不一样。因为现在那可是两个人的手指同时在里面。洪渊俊猛地呻吟出声，Ethan只能俯下身去吻他，把那些甜腻的声音统统吞噬入腹。不一会儿洪渊俊把自己的手指连同Ethan的一起抽出，跟Ethan说让他进来。

Ethan却又拿过来润滑剂，挤了很多在自己的阴茎上。他仔细的涂抹开，轻轻的说“应该会很痛吧，我怕你痛……”

洪渊俊抬头看了看，尺寸是不小，不过……他也是食髓知味的人了， 疼痛和快感总是相伴而行，况且小处男的第一次……谁知道能撑多久呢？

“没关系，Ethan，来抱我吧。”洪渊俊对着有天使般纯真面孔的Ethan张开了双臂。

Ethan 小心翼翼的把自己下身抵在洪渊俊后穴的入口，然后以他能控制最缓慢的速度一点点往里进入。符合Ethan修长身材比例的阴茎带给洪渊俊的是完全不同的快感，他颤抖的像是一个高烧的患者，只能靠紧紧抓住身下的床单来寻找一个可以固定自己的地方。完全进入的时候洪渊俊更是根本控制不住的开始啜泣，这太深了，太过了，他甚至开始后悔为什么要冲动的去撩可爱的弟弟。而第一次尝试性事的Ethan，也被过于强烈的快感冲昏了头脑，他的阴茎被洪渊俊炽热而贪婪的肠壁包裹着，看着洪渊俊混合了满足和痛苦的表情，他甚至觉得自己立刻就要交代了。慢慢洪渊俊适应了Ethan的大小，他的呻吟透出越来越多索求的意味，Ethan也开始慢慢的抽插起来。最终洪渊俊在没碰前面的情况下就硬生生被小处男，哦不，现在已经不是了的Ethan搞的高潮了，他被操的眼泪都流出来，嗓子也有点干哑，只能无力的抱着Ethan的脖子，胡乱的去亲亲Ethan漂亮的鼻梁和嘴唇。

后来的事情洪渊俊已经记不得了，他只记得再醒来的时候自己已经又好好的穿上了衣服，身上的狼藉被擦得干干净净，屋里的空气净化器发出轻微的响声。他起身看了看，Ethan就在他床下抱着一个沙发靠垫睡着了。他蜷成一团，金色的头发和侧脸沐浴在清晨的阳光中，像是个真正的天使在沉睡。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 在All ArK的路上越走越远一去不返……


End file.
